It is presently current practice to fit printed circuit boards into horizontal slideways supported by a frame comprising four frame members and two lateral cheeks, the boards entering the slideways vertically. The frames or "baskets" have a standard width of 48.26 cm. The devices also comprise connectors for "low-level" signals fixed on angle members which are themselves fixed on the lateral cheeks and front connectors for the "high-level" signals which can be adapted at the front of the boards. For example, a detailed description of such a device presently used will be found in the article "The INTERMAS mechanical system" by Willy Bohnenberger and Dirk Hesse published by the French Company "Transarck" in 1972.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention provide a mechanical standard or support system for printed circuit boards at a lower cost, comprising fewer parts and hence being very simple to assemble, meeting present standardization requirements but which can be made longer and wider at will by simple assembly and which has a number of other advantages resulting from characteristics which are inherent to the structure of the new system.